In a wireless communication network, a device may include or be attached to a dipole antenna in order to receive and/or transmit communications over the network. However, there may be a need to receive and/or transmit signals at different frequencies. In a traditional network, such a device would need to include a dipole antenna set to accommodate the various frequencies. The dipole antenna set includes multiple antennas of varying lengths in order to receive and/or transmit the communications at the different frequencies. These dipole sets are very expensive and tend to include antenna lengths which the user does not need.